Problem: Convert $8\ \dfrac{6}{25}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${8}\ {\dfrac{6}{25}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${8} + {\dfrac{6}{25}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $25$ as the fractional part ${8} \times \dfrac{25}{25} = {\dfrac{200}{25}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{200}{25}} + {\dfrac{6}{25}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{200}{25}} + {\dfrac{6}{25}} = \dfrac{206}{25}$